vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gerard Valkyrie
|-|Gerard Valkyrie= |-|Quincy: Vollständig, Aschetonig= |-|Vollständig Second Form= Summary Gerard Valkyrie (ジェラルド・ヴァルキリー, Jerarudo Varukirī) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "M" - The Miracle, as well as one of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel (親衛隊 (シュッツシュタッフェル), Shuttsushutafferu; German for "Protective Echelon", Japanese for "Elite/Imperial Guards"). He is also the heart of the Soul King. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | High 6-C | 6-B | At least 6-B, higher with his Vollständig Second Form Name: Gerard Valkyrie Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: At least 100,000,000 years old Classification: Quincy, Sternritter, Schutzstaffel, Heart of the Soul King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsmanship and Adept Archery, True Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Gerard can flood his blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Hirenkyaku and increase his defensive or offensive with Blut), Dimensional Travel (With Shadow), Power Absorption (With Medallion), Weapon Creation, Durability Negation and Damage Reflection (If Hoffnung is damaged, the person who damaged it will suffer injuries in return), Large Size (Type 2 in God Size), Reactive Power Level, Limited Reality Warping, Immortality (Type 3 and 8) and Regeneration (Low-Godly with The Miracle. Regeneratesfrom the reishiaround him), Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Limited Matter Manipulation (Using Sklaverei, Gerard can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, absorbing beings destroyed in this way), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Resistance to Power Nullification (Hitsugaya's ice which nullifies the functions and abilities of whatever it freezes was ineffective on him), Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception and Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Should be at least comparable to Lille and should not be weaker than the likes of Askin and post-timeskip Tōshirō) | Large Island level (Stronger than before due to receiving powers from Yhwach's Auswählen) | Country level (Traded blows with Shikai Kenpachi who had his eyepatch off and injured him) | At least Country level (Should be far more powerful than his God Size state), higher with his Vollständig Second Form (Was stated by Tōshirō that his former form didn't even hold a candle to this one) Speed: Relativistic (Should be at least as fast as the female Sternritter group) | Relativistic (Faster than before) | Relativistic (Despite being very huge in size, he could still keep up with Kenpachi, Tōshirō, and Byakuya and blocked attacks from them) | Relativistic Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | At least Class 50, likely higher due to his size | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Island Class | Large Island Class | Country Class | At least Country Class Durability: Large Island level, higher with Blut | Large Island level, higher with Blut (Took attacks from Renji and Byakuya) | Country level, higher with Blut | At least Country level, higher with Blut Stamina: Very high. Significantly weaker characters can fight for days without rest and with injuries that would be fatal to even the hardiest of normal humans, such as fist-sized holes clean through the torso and some crushed internal organs. Range: Extended melee range with his sword and Heilig Bogen, at least several hundreds of meters to kilometers with Heilig Pfeil and energy blasts. Standard Equipment: His Sword; the Hoffnung, Shield, Cape, Medallion Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. When using medallion, its user need to be suficiente powerful to wield it and the power stolen by medallion is weaker than the original unless the Quincy in question takes the time and effort to master it. Quincy are unable to activate their Vollständig after they stole power with medallion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hirenkyaku: Essentially the Quincy version of the Shinigami Shunpo and Arrancar Sonido. The Quincy creates platforms of Reishi under their feet to swiftly move around the battlefield. Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, however it can't boost both offensive and defensive simultaneously. * Blut Vene: The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user a boost in defense by strengthening their skin in a similar fashion to an Arrancar's Hierro. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to stop blood loss due to injury. * Blut Arterie: The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Sklaveri: Vollständig's basic Reishi Absorption ability pushed to the absolute limit. This allows the user to absorb the Reishi that composes spiritual and living beings, an absolute subordination of Reishi. Destroying the Stern Ritter's Halo is the only way to stop it. Ransōtengai: An advanced Quincy technique created for injured/old Quincy in order to control their limbs with strings of Reishi like a puppet. Broken bones and severed tendons mean nothing to this as the strings will control the limbs until the body/limb is entirely destroyed. Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Medallion: A device possessed by select members of the Wandenreich military, including all Sternritter which allows one to steal a Shinigami's Bankai or any power that is fundamentally similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. Damage Reflection: If Gerard's weapon, Hoffnung, is damaged in any way, the combatant who damaged it will suffer injuries in return; for example, a small nick in the blade will result in a disproportionately large cut in the opponent's body. File:Gerard's Spirit Weapon.png|Gerard's Spirit Weapon, Hoffnung Heilig Bogen: Heilig Bogen are the standard spirit weapons wielded by Quincy, made out of Reishi and Reiatsu. Although originally in the shapes of bows that fire Heilig Pfeil, many a Quincy switch up their Heilig Bogen to be crossbows, sniper rifles, hand guns and even gatling guns. Heilig Pfeil: A quincy weapon that can be used to fire reishi-built arrows to fire upon the target. The Miracle: M - The Miracle is Gerard's innate power that manifest the fear of the masses like fear of not being able to destroy his body into reality. His power works by turning any and all damage, lethal included, into size and power. God Size: '''After taking enough damage, Gerard can attain an incredibly powerful large form with massively enhanced physicals. File:The Miracle.png|Gerard regenerates with The Miracle Quincy: Vollständig: The Wandenreich's improvement on the Letzt Stile, with all the advancements and none of the drawbacks. It allows the user to absorb Reishi from their environment at a rate beyond their limits. This can be used for more powerful attacks, wings for faster flight, enhancing the effects of Schrift (including access to Schrift abilities) and a near endless supply of fuel for abilities like Blut, Hirenkyaku and Heilig Pfeil. * '''Energy Blasts: Gerard can fire energy blasts from the tip of Hoffnung that can encompass entire city blocks. Second Form: After his initial form is destroyed, Gerard can access a second form of Quincy: Vollständig that gives him a face resembling a knight's helmet and two spikes on his shoulders. At this point, Tōshirō Hitsugaya stated that Gerard's original Miracle-enhanced form does not hold a candle to this and that calling him a monster would be "an understatement." File:Gerard's Wings.png|Gerard's wings File:Gerard's Heilig Bogen.png|Gerard's Heilig Bogen Key: Pre-Auswählen | Base | God Size | Quincy: Vollständig Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Kenshiro (Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken)) Kenshiro's Profile (Quincy: Vollständig Gerard and Seals Lifted Kenshiro was used and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Sternritter Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chi Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sword Users Category:Quincies Category:Immortals Category:Shield Users Category:Villains Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Gods Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Blood Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Tier 6